All For A Jewel
by NoahFan4Ever
Summary: It started out as a normal day for Prince Trent. Which meant composing songs about his girlfriend. Depressing ones though, since they had broken up a couple days ago. But out of the blue, some stupid burglar stole his most previous jewel! And so, the story begins...


This story is for my wonderful new (well not really new, since I've known you for a whole now) friend, MegaMovieMonday! XD Now, I know I said I was going to write you a one-shot but I lied. It kind of was getting a bit long so now it'll be... Something with more then one chapter. And yes, I know I SHOULD work on my other stories and I am! Sorta... haha, yeah...

Disclaimer: Yuuuuppp... I don' own it. 'Tis a shame.

Warning: Rated T 'cause of my terrible writing, a burglar-thief-jewel-snatcher, boyfriend/girlfriend relationships that didn't work out, mild threats, and awful song lyrics that is unsingable. Don't try to sing them, but if you do please post it on youtube or somewhere and send me a link! :D

* * *

"~You left me, ly-ing, aw-aw-on the ground (sha-ah-tered...)/ You broke, my, heart in a million pieces (a million pieces...oh-oh-oh...)/ and then, you just walked, oh-walked away (walked a-way...)/ You just left me alone... (so, so alone...)/ dying of a broken, broken heart... (dying of a broken, broken heart... Oh...)~" Trent sang mournfully, strumming a few more chords on his guitar before he decided he finished his song. Solemnly, he gazed outside his balcony at the bustling villages sitting on vast dunes of sand stretching across the Arabian Peninsula. Trent sometimes wished he wasn't the prince of the entire Arabian Peninsula. After all, it was only because of this that his love have left him, feeling that the constant spotlight being put on her while dating Trent was not the life she wanted. She had left him after only two months of it, going off with a group of gypsies to explore the world. His father, the Sultan, sadly, was right. Of course he was; Trent couldn't remember the last time his father was wrong. Still, he couldn't help but wish that his father was wrong, and that Gwen, his Gwen would come back. Sighing, the young, heart-broken Arabian Prince sadly thought about his horrid love life. _'My beloved Gwen, my kind, beautiful, sassy, Gwen, had left me and the life of royalty she could have had for a life of traveling with a group of gypsies passing by. Why did you have to go with them Gwen? Without you, my life is nothing. I just wish I could find something in my life worth living for again. Maybe—'_

Suddenly, the prince's loyal advisor, Cody, burst into the room, interrupting Trent's thoughts. "Prince," _pant_, "Trent," _gasp_, "I am," _wheeze_," here to inform you that," _gasp_, "a violent burglar has broken into the palace treasury," _pant_, "and stolen one of your prized jewels! You must remain follow me so we can get you to safety!" He panted/ shouted as formally as he possibly could. The poor advisor had to run half-way across the palace and up ten flights of stairs to warn the prince of possible threat to his life all while fearing for your own.

Trent visibly paled. "Which one did he take?"

"The Ruby Love Heart, the rare stone that brings two soul mates together and luck at love towards the owner, your majesty."

_ 'Oh, freaking, course! That blasted robber just had to steal the one jewel that probably was the only thing keeping away any even worse luck at love._' Trent grumbled angrily under his breathe, before glaring at the poor servant. His expression darkened considerably. "Take me to where that thief was," he commanded.

"P-Prince Trent, I don't believe—"

"This is an order."

"Yes-yes Prince Trent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here, Prince Trent; this," Cody gestures to an empty pedestal surrounded by a pile of shattered glass in the middle of the room, "was where the jewel was right before it was stolen."

"Which way did the thief go?"

"Down the hall and to the left, Prince Trent, but I advise you not to go—"

But Trent had already taken off, recklessly pursuing the mysterious jewel-snatching thief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Ok... So maybe it wasn't the best idea to go on a wild camel chase searching for that crazy thief.'_ Trent thought, panting and gasping for breath. He leaned against the wall in an very un-prince-like manner, wondering if he should just go back and see if his guards had more success then him at finding the thief, when he heard a noise. Jolting upright, Trent scanned the vicinity, searching for the source of the noise.

"... Can't... way out... stupid... jewel..." There it was again! It was coming from one of the palace storage rooms! Heart beating faster. Trent quickly tip-toed towards the doors, pressing his ear against the thick wood.

"... I really shoulda thought of another escape route. Man, I shoulda known that stealing that jewel would've..."

"_Aha! The thief!_" Trent opened the door slowly and carefully hoping to catch the thief off guard and capture him. Suddenly, the door hinges let out a loud squeak and Trent freezes. _'Oh shoot... Had he seen me?!_' Trent inwardly curses at himself, silently begging Allah that the criminal did not see him. After a few minutes of nothing happening, raising his guitar up to use as a weapon, Trent cautiously stepped inside the room, letting go of the door. The door banged shut, not enough to attract his guards or any one for the matter, but more then enough for whoever— if there was anyone— in the room to know that Trent was in the room now too. So much for stealth. Tossing away his first plan of catching the guy with the element of surprise, Trent calls softly,

"Anybody there?"

Silence.

"Hello?" Trent calls again, louder, "if someone's there, come out!"

Again, silence.

"Show yourself! I am going to call the guards if you do not!"

Trent is slammed into a wall, his guitar clattering uselessly to the floor. The sharp blade of a knife pressing up against his shirt's ruffled collar; a large, calloused hand clamping his mouth shut tight.

"One wrong move and you're dead."

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me! And don't forget to send me a video of you singing the song if you do sing it! :D

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Until Next Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
